The Sad Life Of Rosé Grey
by Madmaddi19
Summary: This story might be long so bear with me. This is about Rose Grey who is a half blood. She is sorted into Slytherin house and is abused heavily but only Fred and George care to notice. Draco also has a crush on her. In her fifth year at hogwarts she is kidnapped by Frenrir Greyback and taken to Malfoy Manor. GETS BETTER BUT DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Rose and Snow the Owl but no one else.

A.N

This chapter is a bit boring but it helps give background. I accidentally made her quiet in this chapter but that was because she didn't have any friends at the orphanage.

I sit on my bed ,staring at my close to packed trunk. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to leave this dump. It's September 1st, the most important day on my life. I finished packing my things from my cramped closet of a room. The kids had started running the halls and were making a racket. "Shut up you lot!" I scream down the hall. A spell is shot back and I shoot my head back in my room closing the door quickly. My hair long hair goes red in anger. Did I mention I was a metamorphmagus, well I can change my appearance at will. It's a rare inherited gene I seemed to inherited from my dead Father who was a Wizard and married a muggle the bloody idiot because it got himself killed by the one and only ••••••••Greyback on behalf of Voldemort. So I'm at a wizarding orphanage as you can guess and the younger ones can't 'help' their magic abilities so the ministry overlook us. If I had gotten up earlier I could have pulled a few fair well pranks.

"ROSE!, hurry up and get down here or you will miss the train." Our house warden is going to see me off much to my delight. I grab my trunk, Snow my Owl, and take the last walk I will take in a while down the stairs to the one person I hate. She is standing at the bottom of the stairs in her knee high skirt, white top, black high heels, and the annoying high bun. "What in the world happened to your hair?"

I can't believe I haven't changed it back. "Sorry Miss" I mumble. I quickly change it back to its normal platinum blonde hair colour that I took a fond to. Metamorphmagus don't have a normal hair colour so I just chose my fav and went from there.

The house warden sighs, "take my arm. We are going to apparate there, and you should be used to it by now." Being in a house full of spell casting youth we are forever going to St Mungo's. "Alright miss, my favourite part, leaving this dump behind." I catch her smiling as we apparate."

We arrive at a train station. The train we are by has a sign saying 9 3/4. Well that's stupid making it such a silly fraction. There are a lot of people. Kids of all ages with parents and grandparents. The noise was deafening but enough to hear Miss. She turns me to her. "Now Rose I know we have never got along but I am going to miss you. So behave." She nods looks around and apparat before I can say anything in return. The train whistle goes for the last call. I pick up my trunk and hurry to get it loaded on. I try to find a empty compartment on the train so I don't have to try and talk with all these people. I finally find one at the very end of the train _. I place one of my trunks I had carried on with me on the seat. I plop down across from it and sit down across from it. I watch the scenery passing by. I'm just about to fall asleep when the door opens suddenly to a tall orange haired person coming into the compartment. "Oh sorry I thought this was empty" he says while quickly shutting the door.

"No it's ok there's no one else here obviously."

He smiles. "My names George Weasly, I'm just hiding because me and my twin Fred played a very wicked prank on some not so wicked ••••••••." I laugh at this wondering what kind of mess he could be in. "My names Rose Grey."

"Your a first year aren't you?" He asks with a sly look in his eyes.

"Yea, what year are you?"

"I'm in my third year... Well it was nice meeting you (while shaking her hand) but I think Fred might be wondering where I am. I really hope you get in Gryffindor."

Trying not to smile to big, "It was nice to meet you too, I will see you at the feast."

He jumped up, rushes to the sliding door and runs to down the hallway. I couldn't help laugh at the sight of him trying to be stealthy. A few minutes later a plump lady comes to the door with a trolley full of lollies and sweets. "Would you like anything dear?"

I buy a few chocolate frogs and Berty Botts Every flavoured beans. My Father left me quite a sum of moolah when the wolf killed him but because I'm a orphan I have no idea how to spend. So I'm sitting here enjoying my beans when the door opens and in comes two orange haired people giving me such a fright that I choke on the wasabi flavoured bean. In my embarrassment my hair goes blushing pink. "Whoa look at this George." I hear a voice say. I look up. "Hey ah George is there meant to be two of you because if there isn't then the bean definitely when somewhere it shouldn't." I hear several chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**If anyone want to know what she looks like shoot me a message and I will send it to yo via email etc**

**Please R&R it means a lot**

"Rose this is my twin Fred, the person I was talking about. We knew you wouldn't have anyone hanging out here so we thought we would come and chill out." Says the slightly taller one so who I'm guessing is George. They both sit down opposite me. I change my hair colour back to platinum blonde.

"Wow that is-"

"-so cool"

"It's alright, you two finishing each others sentence which is pretty cool." I say this as I'm laughing. They both grab a few chocolate frogs.

"I think we are almost at Hogsmeade." I tell them looking out the window.

"Yea we better go get changed-" George says through a frog.

"-we will leave you to dress here but we will definitely be back." Fred says smirking which gets a hit from George. They leave and I get dressed in my brand new uniform. They arrive quickly all dressed as well the only difference is they have pants and they have red and gold on theirs.

"Keep on forgetting you're a first year." Puffs George.

Fred smoothly says "Sorry he doesn't work out much. I've tried to work at him in the holidays but it hasn't worked."

I laugh causing George to go pink.

We start to come up to the platform and Fred leaves the compartment which leaves silence.

"We better go." I say heading to the door but the train stops suddenly causing me to fall into him.

"I'm so sorry." I'm mumble causing my hair to go pink.

Still holding me by the arms he says. "It's ok, the train, you get used to it."

"I better go, house sorting and all."

"Yea good luck." I'm about to leave the compartment when he calls "Rose"

"Yea?" I say turning.

"You hair. It's still pink. You seem like someone who doesn't want to cause attention." I smile and change it back to it normal colour.

"Thanks." I say leaving.

On the platform there is a huge bearded giant with a lantern

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" He calls and a group of us run over to him. We all walk down a shady path and find our selves at a dock with boats. I board an empty boat but soon a tight faced boy with very blonde hair hops in.

"You're a Malfoy aren't you?" I ask with a little testate in my voice.

He looks slightly shocked. "Well with you hair colour you could pass as one too." He shoots back. "My names Draco." The boats move off and it's just us.

He looks at me. "You know my name, so now you owe me yours."

"I don't owe you anything." I snap at him and he goes quiet. I sigh, I should be trying to make friends.

"My name is Rose." I say finally.

"No last name?" He asks with a smirk.

"You don't need it." We reach the docks at Hogwarts and I get out of the boat. We quietly walk to the hall with the other kids. I notice he has cronies walking behind him. We are in the hall waiting to go inside to be sorted into our house.

"Do you always have a posse behind you." Leaning into him. I feel him tense.

"There my friends. Our dads are somewhat friends as well. So we have to stick together." He says back. We walk to the front of the first years where Draco notices another person.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." It goes quiet. I'm standing next to Draco to get a look at him. The Harry has a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." I hear a snicker which comes from a boy standing beside Harry. He had red hair and freckles so I could assume he is a brother to Fred and George.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco spits this at him.

I grab his arm "Draco enough." Then a teacher who introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall comes out to take us inside the hall to be sorted. As we walk in with everyone looking at us I can feel Draco shaking with anger under my hand. We stop before a hat. It says this weird song but I'm not paying attention because I'm so nervous about being sorted. Then it begins.

They say a few people I don't know and then. Hermione Granger is called who I saw with the Weasley but she has bushy hair. "Gryffindor!" Shouts the hat. Now I'm getting nervous. George wanted me to get in his house. What if I don't? I'm up next. "Grey, Rose" Mcgonagall calls out. I walk up to the hat and sit on the stool and the hat is place on my head. I look over to see Fred and George giving me thumps up signs.

"Slytherin" it calls out. I take an intake of breath and the hat is off my head. I know this isn't right. I'm a half blood and now in a pureblood house. I hear claps from the other houses but not from Slytherin just a lot of stares. I sit on one of the benches and feel people move away from me.

"Malfoy, Draco." I look up to see him have the hat briefly on his head before "SLYTHERIN!" Is called out and cheers erupt around me. He sits across down across from me.

"Hey." I say quietly trying not to draw too much attention to myself. He looks at me with disgust and turns to talk to Goyle. Great I think I don't have any friends. I hear Fred and Georges brother Ron get sorted into Gryffindor. The famous Harry Potter does as well. I have to remember to talk to him sometime. I sit by myself for the rest of dinner before I hurry with the rest of the first years to our rooms in the dungeons. I'm stuck with these bitchy girls. Someone called pansy?

**A.N**

**Any one have any suggestions of what they want to happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N**_

_**I did this chapter fast as a request from Lorn (Guest), thanks for the awesome review.**_

_**So it's half following the story half adding my own stuff in. I think I made Draco a little too evil then what he actually is in the first book it's almost year 3 Draco So R&R please :)**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or the quotes I use, I only own Rose and her owl.**_

The next day just gets worse. On the way to breakfast I'm about to go into the main hall when I feel people grab me and I'm taken into an empty room by the hall. It's 3 boys, they look about year 6. Two of them grabs my hands and holds me against the wall.

The other one sneers at me.

"Look you blood-traitor. I don't want you messing with my house so you better keep quiet or else." I'm scared off my face. He slaps me across the face.

"If you tell anyone about this there will be more. So much it will leave you dead got it?" I nod fast. I don't want to be hit again. He laughs turns and has his back to me and I think it's over when he comes back and punches me in the stomach. His friends let me go and I slide to the floor holding m stomach. They walk out of the room leaving the door open. Everyone is at breakfast so I don't have to leave anytime soon from the floor. I try to get up but cat because the pain hurts. I know ill have a bruise there later. I hear someone walk past.

"Oi Rose what are you doing on the floor?" I hear George ask. I can hear him standing above me.

"FRED!" He shouts when his eyes adjust to the dark and he sees the mess I'm in. I hear someone arrive at the door which I figure is Fred.

"Yea? Oh crap what happened to her?"

"Doesn't matter just help me get her to the hospital wing." George replies while putting my arm around his neck.

"Your face is a mess." Fred says as he puts my other hand around his neck.

"Oh yea I forgot he hit me." I laugh out.

They stop and George take my hand off his neck and stands in front of now me and Fred.

"Who did this to you?" I can hear the anger coming out of his words.

"I can't tell you." Tears are now forming in my eyes. He looks like he will punch someone soon. He takes my arm and put it over his shoulder.

"When we find out who it is-"

"-we will kill him." They both say on the way to the hospital wing.

We arrive just as the bell for first class goes. They put me on a spare bed and sit down next to me.

"Do you know what I'm thinking Fred?" Looking over at his brother slyly.

"Oh I think I have an idea George."

They both look at me.

"We are now going to keep a wary eye on you with our trusted friends moony, padfoot, wormtail, and prongs" they say in unison.

The hospital wing warden woman whose name is Madame Pomfrey comes over to shoo the two out. She then gets to sorting me out just in time for my next class which is potions. I race all the way there so I'm not late. I get there just in time to have all the others going into the potions room in the dungeons and it was just as cold as the common room. I was last in so I got stuck at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's table. Professor Snape our potions teacher started giving us this little lecture.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring senses..." I kinda dazed off and started thinking about Fred and George. What brought me back what Snape all of a suddenly started attacking Harry with these questions that obviously he couldn't understand. Draco and his croons started laughing. I stupidly kick Draco to stop him. He looks at me angrily.

"You will pay for that you stupid half-breed." He whispers to me. I'm a little scared now. Ok not a little I'm freaking out. Snape is now snapping at the chick with frizzy hair who I think is Hermione.

"For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as ..." Snape goes on but I get distracted because I feel a burning sensation on my arm and then bam there is a while lot of burning pain. I look down at my arm suddenly to see that I have 'half-breed' lettered into my arm. Draco is putting away his wand. I had been so distracted that I hadn't noticed him cast the spell.

"You tell anyone and I will get some very big people you know very well to give you a visit." The burn is starting to blister and I don't even know a cooling spell to stop.

"Oh and I want to see that still there by the end of the day. Keep you sleeve up as well you should wear that like a medal." He whispers fiercely smiling evilly. I'm really scared now and I have to endure this slow pain for the rest of the day. My eyes start to water. Snape finishes what he was ranting about then shouts.

"Well? Why aren't you all coping that down?" Everyone grabs their quill and parchment and start to write it down. Thankfully the burn is on my left hand and I write right-handed.

Snape pairs us off and I'm stuck with Draco. The Gryffindors for the rest of the lesson don't do so well, a weird-looking boy with slightly too big feet and ears sticking out actually manages to melt his cauldron. Snape comes over to our area.

"Look everyone at the perfect way-" he stops to which Draco doesn't notice because he is gloating to Crabbe and Goyle. He is looking at my arm weirdly to where the burn is. I take my sleeve and cover it. Snape try's to look as if nothing happened. "Malfoy has stewed his horned slugs." Snape then walks off and I give a sigh of relief. I get back to the work when Draco comes back. He grabs to where the burn is and twists. "Why is this covered?" He demands. All I can do is whimper at the pain he is causing. He leans into whisper in my ear. Still twisting my burn with one hand on my back.

"Don't think this will go un noticed, look out for my friends." He let's go and goes back to his work. The good thing was that it's still quiet loud so no one notices the embarrassing discussion. The bell goes for end of class half an hour later and my burn is still stinging. Snape gives us homework and then calls to me "Rose stay behind please." Draco gives me a glare. I go and stand at his desk while I wait for everyone to leave the room. He sits at his desk. The coldness he showed towards Harry and the Gryffindors has gone and there is a kindness in his eyes. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asks. My hand goes to my burn which is still covered. A tear falls from my eyes, I wipe it away quickly.

"I can't, they said they will hurt me again if I tell anyone." I whisper but he hears me.

"Who?" He demands.

"I can't say, and even if I did its one Slytherin against them all. It's me or them." Tears are flowing freely from my eyes. He gets up, comes round and kneels in front of me. I close my eyes and I feel him wipe away the tears with his hand.

"I'm sorry they did this to you. Do you have any friends you can ask for help?" I look at him and think.

"Fred and George found out about these things happening but I have no Slytherin friends." He takes my sleeve an pulls it up to get a look at him. He looks angry at it.

"I'm a Halfblood too you know and sorted into Slytherin and now the head of house." He says taking out his wand.

"Please don't do anything, I was told it had to stay there all day and showing." He gets even more angry.

"Fine but I'm going to put a spell on it so it doesn't hurt alright?" I look sceptical.

"Ok." As he does the spell he tells me "I know what your going through and I know it won't stop so I want you to come to me next time it happens?"

I sigh but I can live with that because I recon soon they will tell me not to go to the hospital wing.

"Fine." He's finished and I'm heading to the door, I feel better already.

"Also ill teach you a few spells from time to time to help protect yourself. You can also consider me your fist Slytherin friend." He says smiling and then heads off leaving me there with a broad grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N sorry if this is a bit repetitive please R&R_**

**_disclaimer I don't own Harry potter_**

I leave potions very happy that day even if I do have 'half-breed' burned into my arm. I can't believe he is so friendly and nice. He must really hate Harry Potter. It's lunch time now so I venture out to the great hall and sit and the end by myself. I help myself to a variety of food because even if I'm attacked I'm not going hungry. Fellow Slytherins walk past and notice my burn, I can hear them laughing and pointing. I decide to just pay attention to my food but I then feel eyes on me and I look up to see several older people down the table looking at me with evil grins. One of the people I notice as a guy who was apart of the group who attacked me. He catches me looking at him and cracks his knuckles then points to me. I go back to looking at my food. They shove past me as they go past. I wait at least ten minutes before leaving the table so I know that they have made it to where ever they were going. I'm leaving the great hall and notice that Harry, and Ron were leaving at the same time. I wave to them and they give me weird looks. "What in Godrics name is that on you arm?" Ron says loudly coming over pointing at it. I hide it behind my back.

"Ah nothing." I mumble. Just then Fred and George walk towards us as well.

"Your not annoying her are you?" Calls George. Ron still looks surprised by my arm and has his jaw open.

"Ron if you keep that open any longer you might actually be able to attract something." Laughs Fred which gets a high-five from George.

"Have you seen her arm?" Ron exclaims. Harry seems to have disappeared.

"No what's on your arm?" They ask in unison.

"Nothing" I say looking at the floor.

I see someone's arm come forward slowly and tenderly take my arm. They gasp. I look up and George is holding my arm and they look disgusted by what's happened.

"Who did this?" George asks angrily. All three Weasley's are red with fury.

I'm looking around the entrance hall for an excuse when I see Draco and his group. He knows what is going on so he points to me and I get the hint.

"I did it." I say without hesitation.

"Your lying" Fred says quickly and surely.

"You don't know me to know if I'm lying." I say snatching my hand back.

George gets angry "We know that after finding you in that room you wouldn't do this. We know you wouldn't ... Wouldn't brand yourself like this." They both grab me by the arms and drag me to an empty corridor. Fred grabs his wand out and holds my arm while George holds my other arm.

"We are getting rid of this." They say together.

"Stop it, you can't." I shout. Before they can do anything Draco comes round the corner as if he has waited for his entrance call. Fred and George let go of me quickly.

"Ah Rose there you are, I was just looking for you. You shouldn't be hanging out with these types of people." He says coming over to me, grabbing me by the forearm and leading me away. He takes me all the way to the common room. Thankfully it's empty.

"You got off lucky this time." He spits at me. I race to my room before any of the brutes come in and see me.

Over the next couple of days Fred and George don't talk to me. Neither does Ron. They don't even acknowledge my presence. In potions Snape doesn't make it obvious that he's a friend of mine but he just doesn't pick on me like everyone else. He doesn't now make fun of Draco which makes me realise that he knows about him burning me. I easily avoid all the senior Slytherin boys for rest of the week by hiding in the library. On Thursday we have our first flying lesson. It's the only other class besides potions that we have with Gryffindor. All us Slytherin go to the grounds to wait, Gryffindor arrive shortly after. It's a clear breezy day. A stern woman comes towards us. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes.

"My name is Madam Hooch. Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." She barks. I rush to a broom stick not wanting to be the last person. I'm stuck by Ron. We all have these old brooms that the school own.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'" she calls at us from at the front. We all start shouting. I notice Harry's jumps to his hand straight away, mine does the second time I say it. Ron had difficulties and gets smacked in the face with his broom.

"Now when I blow my whistle , you kick off from the ground hard," said the teacher. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -three-two-" I get ready but Neville seems really keen and pushes off before the whistle. Madam Hooch starts shouting at him to get down but he keeps getting higher. The idiot I think to myself. The WHAM he falls on the grass in a heap.

Madam Hooch takes him to the hospital wing saying if any of us get on our brooms then we will be out of here. I walk away from the others a bit because Draco has started to tease Neville. Before I know it Draco is on his broom and flying with Harry following him. The idiot. I see Draco throw something a Harry diving for it. I figure he catches it because everyone starts to cheer. I walk over to everyone because I notice Professor McGonagall storming towards them and charging Harry away. I notice Draco is livid so I try to walk away quickly but not quick enough.

"You wait Rose." He calls to me and I rush off.

I'm sitting at dinner in the hall when Draco sits across from me. Crabbe and Goyle sit down on either side of me. I look up from my food.

"To what do I owe the pleasure boys?" I ask. Draco looks disgustingly at me.

"Don't worry I'm not contagious." I say rudely. I feel his wand under the table.

"You need to learn how to speak to your superiors filthy half-breed." He says menacingly.

Draco looks at his nails "Tonight I am having a duel with Potter. You are to attend. Goyle will collect you at midnight." He starts to get up as if I don't have a choice.

"What if I refuse?" He looks at me surprised and laughs.

"Watch your back Grey." He says walking off. I feel fear seeping in but I knew I would have to face the older boys again at some point. I feel eyes watching me so I look up to see George watching from the Gryffindor table. He looks confused but him watching what just happened makes me mad so I get up and leave the table. I walk out into the entrance hall when I feel people following me. I turn thinking its Fred and George but it's not it's the three-year 6 boys casually walking towards me. I turn around and walk toward the way to the dungeons, then I break into a run. I hear then chasing me. All I can think is that I have to make it to Professor Snape's room. I didn't make it. One of them grabs my collar causing me to fall on my back. They circle me laughing.

"Look what we have here. Thought you could run from us." One of them say to me.

"Oi Marcus stop playing with her, lets just get this over and done with." Says another. They all nod, take my arms and drag me into the closest empty class room. They let go of my arms so I get my wand out.

"Expelliarmus" I shout causing Marcus wand to shoot across the room. I will have to thank Snape later for the few lessons he has given me so far.

"You stupid bitch." He shouts. His friend shoots my wand away. Marcus' two friend hold my arms against the wall so I can't move and Marcus punches me in the stomach causing me. He looks happy. He then slaps me several times across the face. He walks away to recollect his wand. When he comes back he looks at me.

"What shall we do to you today, Draco has already burned you so that's off the to do list." He says looking at me up and down. I spit the blood I have in my mouth at him. I get him good on the face. He gets angry and slowly wipes it off. He then takes his fist and punches me hard in the face. I can already feel it swelling.

"Leave her for now." He tells his friends. They drop me and I fall hard to the ground. I get several kicks in the stomach before they leave me alone. I don't know how long I stay there for but it feels like hours. I know I have missed all my classes and Snape will be wondering where I am. I finally move slowly and painfully and make my way to Snape's office. I finally get there but I have spots forming in my vision. I don't bother about knocking so I just barge or well limo right into the room.

"Leave I don't want-" he looks up from his work annoyed but it then goes when he sees its me. He gasps.

"Rose!" And then I pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N so I have written all these chapters on my iPod so try seem huge to me, so I have tried to make this longer for everyone. Oh and for this I have added it so Slytherin have Charms with Gryffindor as well. Forgot she was a Metamorphmagus so I'm going to edit it out because it doesn't really work with my story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't harry potter or the quotes I use only Rose and her Owl that is never really used because no one seems to send her letters._**

* * *

I don't remember anything when I wake up. It's dark though and I ache all over. I try moving from the bed I'm on but I can't. I notice I'm in the Hospital Wing but I have no idea how I got there. I feel a bandage wrapped on my stomach where most of the pain is coming from. I also have a bandage on my left eye which I can feel is swollen. I hear two people talking at the end of the room to my right.

"What are we going to do Albus?" I pick up Snapes voice heavy with concern. I turn my head slowly trying not to hurt myself too much.

"Talk to her friends and give her support but there is simply not much we can do. We can give most of the boys detention for natural reasons without bringing alert but we can't draw attention or it will cause her more pain." Professor Dumbledore says patiently. He walks off leaving Snape to his thoughts. Snape looks over to see me watching and walks over.

"What happened? I can't remember anything besides leaving The Great Hall." I ask. He looks around trying to find the words even though I know what's coming.

"You arrived at my office a couple of days ago beaten up and collapsed. You started bleeding from the stomach not badly but enough to scare me." He says with anger in his voice. "Madam Pomfrey has fixed you up as best she could but the bruises have to heal on their own." Great I think now everyone is going to look at me like some freak. I sigh and look to the window on the opposite wall. Madam Pomfrey comes over and starts moving him out.

"Thank you by the way. For everything." I say quickly. He gives a small smile and walks off. Madam Pomfrey comes back to take off my bandages and gives me this disgusting potion but stops the pain in my face and stomach. She makes me stay that night which I don't mind. The next morning I go to breakfast, I can feel eyes on my face as I sit at the end of the table by myself. I hear the whispers and people now are avoiding me more. I grab bacon and eggs and stare at it suddenly not hungry. I hear people sit across from me.

"What bloody happened to you?" I look up to see George and Fred.

"Um nothing ... door ... tripped." I mumble. I go back to stating at my food.

"If every time we flipping see you you're in pieces then we will have to have a word with these Slytherins." Says Fred looking as if he will enjoy it.

"Please don't." I plead to them. They see the fear in my eyes and it reflects on theirs. They open their mouths to say something when Draco walks over.

"We'll if it isn't two Weasley's. We don't accept blood traitors over here." He says loud enough for everyone to hear. The twins go red.

"We what are you doing here what with your fathers record?" Fred asks smartly. Draco sneers at them.

"Keep Father out of this." He snaps,

he notices me looking at the argument "and leave Rose alone. She obviously doesn't want your company." All three of them look at me and I just look at my plate knowing if I say anything I will pay later from Draco. I hear someone sigh and then Fred gets up. George leans over and squeezes my hand in reassurance. I give him a sad smile as they leave. Draco sits down where they were sitting.

"You look pretty" he says laughing. "Oh and where were you when I said you had to go to that duel?" He demands.

"As you can tell by my face I had visitors and have been indisposed over the last couple of days. I apologise for the inconvenience." I said getting angry. He can be such a brat sometimes.

"Don't forget who you are talking to." He snaps.

"You don't let me." I tell him as I get up from the table and leave the Hall to Charms class. It takes me longer to get to Charms because every time I see a Slytherin I hide just in case Draco has done his dirty work. On the way I do realise I have been at Hogwarts for two months now.

I get there and Professor Flitwick announced that we are going to start flying objects. He put us all into pairs and because Draco won't leave me alone I got stuck with him, right behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish, and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too" Flitwick calls from somewhere in the room. Draco and I were not getting it to move but then most people weren't either. We overheard Ron and Hermione's argument laughing to each other. What was hilarious was Ron waving his arms like a windmill. Harry glared at us when he saw us laughing.

"You're saying it wrong," we heard Hermione snap at Ron. "It's Wingardium Leviosa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Draco looked at me, we laughed at the way she was saying. I noticed for the first time that he didn't have any anger in his eyes it was just pure happiness. I couldn't understand this boy. We look over to see Hermione floating her feather in the air, Professor Flitwick was praising her but I noticed Ron had gone quiet. He looks at my bruise on my face then stops laughing.

"We better finish this." He says to me. I nod to him trying not to ruin the fun time we just had. We leave Charms with a lot of homework. Draco walks next to me, I know Crabbe and Goyle are walking close behind us. We walk in silence, I wait for him to get bored and walk off but he doesn't. Hermione accidentally pushes past, I see the tears coming down

"The mud blood." I hear Draco mumble angrily as he dusts himself off. I turn to him, the frown already on my face. I shake my head and follow her to see what's wrong. I follow her to the girls bathroom. I see her at the mirror crying.

"Hermione?" I ask warily. She looks up surprised.

"What." She snaps when she notices the green and silver. "Here to make fun of me?" Now it's my turn to be surprised.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I noticed you were crying." I say moving to the sink. Looking at the purple bruise on my face.

"Thanks" she says wiping the tears from her face.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask looking over at her.

"It's nothing, they just made a comment that I have no friends." She said. I look at her hard. Her bushy hair, brown eyes and she was skinny.

"Boys can be mean." I say with a huff. She laughs. Then looks at me.

She points at my bruise "How did that happen?"

"I can't tell you." I mumble looking away.

"Sorry." She says looking away.

"I don't have any friends either"

"We could be friends" Hermione looks happy at her new idea.

"Secretly, it wouldn't be good if everyone found out in Slytherin that you were friends with me." I'm a little scared because she is also a muggleborn. We stand there awkwardly for a bit then we hear this booming.

"Go into the cubical now" I say pushing her into one. We go into one together. We hear something scraping against the floor and heavy footprint. The smell was horrible, like old socks mixed with a very unclean toilet and we knew it wasn't the girls bathroom. Hermione was shaking, I tried to keep her steady and not cause attention to whatever was out there.

"HERMIONE?" Someone called. She moves to the cubical door even through I try to hold her back and she leaves. I hear her scream so I leave as well to see her backed against the wall, Ron and Harry on the opposite side of the bathroom with a huge Troll in the middle of the room. I move to Hermione.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Yells Ron as he throws a metal pipe at it. Harry runs over, yelling at us to move towards the exist but Hermione is stone still. All the yelling starts to make the troll go crazy and start going for Ron. Harry decides to be a typical Gryffindor and jumps on his back with his hands around the things neck. Harry didn't move his wand though so that went straight up its nose, and the troll didn't like that. Hermione fell to the ground so I went to help her but Ron being a stupid male and from Gryffindor took his wand out and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trolls club shot out of its hand and then dropped on its head knocking the troll out.

"Is it - dead?" Hermione asks getting up from the floor.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." He retrieves his wand from the nose but I don't notice the complaints he's making because Professor McGonagall comes bursting in with Snape and Professor Quirrel (a stuttery man who I have for defence against the dark arts). Snape is shocked to see me but shows no reconciliation that we have a friendship. That was the first boundary he made with me, the second was that I could go to him with anything.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Said McGonagall, very angrily. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Gladly it was just directed at the two boys.

Hermione decided then to speak up. "Please, Professor McGonagall - They were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Man to think that I would see the day that she told a lie. I'm going to enjoy being her secret friend. "If they hadn't found Rose and I, we'd be dead now."

"Well - in that case... Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. You can go." Hermione left looking very embarrassed at losing house points. Professor McGonagall turned to Snape. "You can decide what you do with Miss Grey here." Snap nods in agreement and indicates to me with his hand to come with him. He puts his hand on his shoulder and leads me out towards the dungeons. We walk in silence all the way there, I know I'm in trouble big time. I notice he's limping so ill have to talk to him about that after. We get to his office in the dungeons. He sits behind his desk and I sit in the seat opposite. I look at my hands not wanting to look at him.

"Look at me." I look up. He doesn't look angry but its hard to tell, I've learnt that he's a hard book to read. "What happened? And the real story this time." He says clasping his hands on his desk. Looking at me hard. I know he'll be using Occlumency. I think of a way to start.

"We had just had Charms, Hermione left crying so I followed her to the bathroom to make sure she was ok. We talked, heard something coming went in cubical, troll comes in, boys come in, big commotion, and then Ron used a spell to levitate its club and knock it out." I say in a rush. I let out a breath. Snape goes to say something but I cut him off.

"All in all I managed to make a friend today, even if she is a muggleborn so it's a secret friendship, and I saw a troll so I can cross that off my bucket list. It's been a pretty good day so please so make the house pay by taking points off." I beg. Snape breaks out in a small grin.

"Well I'm glad you made a friend." Now it's my turn to smile.

"You best be off to bed." He says like a father. "Oh and how is your face?"

"Fine. How is your leg?" I ask casually. He narrows his eyes and looks at his work.

"Go!"

"I noticed on the way here. You have to get it checked out." I say. "What happened about being honest with each other?"

"I believe it was a one way commitment if I remember correctly." Not looking up from his work.

"I'll get Dumbledore" I threaten. He looks up knowing I will but there is slight amusement in his eyes.

"I promise ill go see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow ok?" Looking at me. I sigh and then laugh.

"That will have to do then."

"Now off to bed. Who knew you could be so demanding." He says going back to his work. I walk to the door.

"Night" I call before taking a nice sprint to the dorm. What a day.

The next couple of weeks weren't eventful. My bruise fades quickly thanks to a potion that Snape makes. I didn't get attacked as bad as I did in the past but I did get locked in broom cupboards, have burning spells cast at me as they walked by, and shoved in the hallways. One time I was locked in a cupboard for three hours before they let me out (it was in the dorm room). Over those few months I didn't see much of Fred or George. Hermione said it was because of Quidditch practise but supposedly they kept on asking her how I was. Hermione and I found out that the only place no Slytherins could find us would be in the Library so we met there most days and studied. As we entered November it became really cold which meant that the dungeons were normally just as cold. But this month was the first Quidditch game for the season, Slytherin vs Gryffindor. The morning of the game at breakfast everyone seemed nervous. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was very white and not eating, more chances for a win on Slytherin though. I go back to eating my sausages. Someone sits next to me.

"Draco." I say acknowledging his presence.

"I'm sorry was this seat reserved? Because for the last two months I haven't seen people wanting to sit with you." He snaps. Ok so he's in a bad mood. I glance at him. I can't help but laugh, he has the funniest scowl on his face.

"What." He says looking at me. "Stop laughing at me."

"Why are you angry?"

"Bloody Potter is on the team. He's year one. Your not meant to go on till year two. It's not fair." Scowling again.

"Suck it up."

"Shut up Halfblood."

"Why do you sit with me Draco?" I ask curious.

"No other people to sit with." He says through a mouthful of bacon.

"Pft Pansy would love to sit with you. She won't shut up about you." He laughs and takes another mouthful.

"Another reason to sit with you. She won't want to go out with me if I keep sitting with a half-breed now will she." He says with the cockiest smile on his face. I look at him disgusted.

"Pig" I then leave the hall to head to the stadium for the match. Fred and George run to walk with me.

"Haven't seen you in ages" try say in unison, the excitement in their voices.

"Been busy. You know the troll and all." I say with a grin. The laugh taking my arms in theirs.

"Make sure you knock Marcus Flint off his broom." Now serious.

"Anything for our fair lady." Says Fred.

"We could try to fix his face with a bludger." Comments George as they run into the changing room. I head upstairs to the stands to get a seat in the Slytherin area. I sit down in an empty seat at the end of a row because people wouldn't want to sit with me. It windy so it's a good thing I brought my scarf, beanie, and gloves. People sit around me but not next to me, the seat next to me is still empty. Someone better sit there or soon that pig-headed thing will. Oh and here he is.

"Saving me a seat Grey?" Draco asks dripping with sarcasm dropping next to me.

"Quite the opposite really."

"Oh." He faking a surprised look. "Someone other than me in our pure house will dare sit next to the blood traitor? Please point this person out." I go back to looking at the field. The teams are coming out.

"Still green for Harry?" I ask with innocence in my voice. He goes red, I'm not sure if he's mad or embarrassed. He takes his wand out, hiding it low so no one will see.

"Want another burn on the pretty arm?" He says into my hair. I glance at him.

"I mean no harm Draco. Green suits you after all." I say this on purpose to push his buttons. A smile creeps on my face. I know the punishment though, I would rather have him do it then Flint. My smile is off my face when he grabs my arm burning in one spot. This one hurts. I bite the inside of my cheek hard and I taste blood on my tongue. He puts his wand away. I hear Lee Jordan start the commentary and the teams fly in the air. Harry looks so lost. Draco laughs.

"Look at Potter." He's drowned out because Gryffindor have scored. Boos erupt around us. I looked up to see Harry still seemed to be just flying round. What was their tactic? A bludger flys at him but he dodges it and Fred hits it towards Marcus who dodges it sadly. Lee shouts out about the snitch which send the two seekers in a flurry. Harry nearly gets it but Marcus whams into Harry. I nearly stand up to call foul. Gryffindor get a free shot at the goal post though. They go back to the game with Lee's hilarious commentary. Then finally Slytherin score. We watch the game then the snitch is seen and the chase is on. Harry hits the pitch. Draco's laughing his head off. Harry coughs up and the snitch falls out, Gryffindor have won the match.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N sorry for taking do long had some exams and a writer's block half way. Please R&R it helps update quicker :D_**

A few weeks past by since the match. I still feel like an outcast and Draco won't leave me alone. One Saturday morning, in the middle of December, I wake up to find snow covering the surface. Before the other girls wake (especially Pansy) and start picking on me) I get changed into my robes and uniform. Since we can wear whatever sock/tights and shoes we want with our uniform I decide to wear thick black tights and black knee high flat boots. I walk into the common room to see if anyone is there. Marcus and his two friends are siting by the fire but I can't just hide here all day. I walk in and walk towards the exit hoping no one will see me. They do.

"Oi half-breed." One of them shouts at me. I know not to leave or they will just chase me down so I turn to them, looking at the floor.

"Where do you think your going? We didn't say you could leave." Marcus says. His friends laugh. I don't say anything.

"So where are you going?"

I mumble "out" but he doesn't like that so he gets up quickly and backhands me across the face. I fall the ground, my stomach hitting a table.

"Get out of here before I decide to hurt that pretty face even more." He spits at me. I get up running out the door. I take a mirror out of my bag. My lips cut and a bruise is now on my face. Great they just love bruising my face, they just can't flipping leave it alone for one minute. I walk to breakfast hoping to get there before anyone else. There is only a few people there. I sit in my usual spot and before long the hall starts filling up with everyone. I hear the bustle of the Gryffindors. I look up and George is looking at me but not at me, at my face. I look away quickly and then great my favourite person sits down.

"It looks like you had a visit from a brutish Quidditch player." I immediately get angry.

"You set this up?" I ask trying to keep my voice down. I'm clenching my knife getting ready to use it. He looks genuinely shocked and then goes red with anger.

"I can set up more if you would like?"

He says clenching his fist. Before I can do anymore damage I get up and leave the hall. I decide to walk around the Lake for some fresh air. The snow is lightly falling and blends in with my platinum blonde hair. My black boots are lost in the snow. Two arms take either of mine.

"Leave me alone Fred and George." I say agitated.

"We can't have you moping around -"

"-like some lost puppy."

"I'm not moping." I say taking my arms from theirs.

"It looks like it to us" says George with sympathy in his eyes. His eyes moving to the bruise on my face. I turn away and walk off scuffing the snow under my feet. I hear mumbled voices and then someone running to catch up. The anger inside of me builds up so I take my wand out and turn to face the twins but it's just George. He stops running.

"Whoa there, we don't need this to get ugly." He says with his hands in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Firstly I should be asking you that but anyway I just wanted to talk." He says walking closer.

I look around. "Where's Fred?"

"He went off so we could talk. He was always the blunt one of us two." He says chuckling. I put my wand away slightly embarrassed. I turn around and walk off but George makes no hesitation to catch up and walk with me. We walk in silence for a while. I notice how tall he is, my head just comes up to his shoulder.

"We'll I'm going to break the ice and there's no point in talking about anything else and there's no point in lying to me." He blurts out. "Agreed?" I let out a loud sigh to know that I'm not happy with the agreements.

"Ok fine I agree."

"Why do you let them do this to you? Why don't you tell a teacher or something?" He asks in a hurry. I bite the inside I my lip nervous about confiding in someone.

"This has to be confidential. You can't even tell Fred." I tell him. We sit at a bench at the lake.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone." I look at the frozen lake.

"Professor Snape found out very soon into the attacks and he's been helping me the Slytherins don't know this though. I let them do this to me because they said that if I tell anyone it will get worse and it's the whole house George. No one can stop it." I look at him with his •••••••• eyes.

"I hate it when they do this to you." He turns to me. Sympathy in his eyes. A tear falls on my cheek. I hate feeling weak. He wipes it away.

"I have to go." I say getting up abruptly. I run off before I can say anything. I think I'm falling for caring red head. This isn't good, I've seen how everyone in my house talk about the Weasley's. I have to destroy any feelings I have for him before anyone finds out or I will pay big time. I didn't have to worry too much because Christmas holidays had arrived so I decided to stay at Hogwarts as it would be nice and peaceful. Thankfully Draco and all the rest of the buffoons had gone home leaving me alone in the common room. It was nice to be able to slouch on the couches in front of the fire for once. Normally they wouldn't let me sit in here, they said I was only allowed to walk though to get to my room or leave. The first day after everyone had gone I decided to sit all the way in the middle of the Slytherin table just so I could know what it felt like. Well you could see a whole lot more from there. I watched the Weasley group with Hermione an Harry come in to the Hall as I are my bagel. They were the only ones from their house, there were few from Ravenclaw and there was one boy from Hufflepuff who I remember Fred pointing out once because he was the Seeker on the Hufflepuff team. He was meant to be really good. Fred, George and Hermione start calling me, cutting the silence. Everyone starts looking at me. I shake my head and start shovelling food in my mouth so I can leave. The twins come over sitting across from me.

Fred looks at me with a sly grin on " We dare you to eat your food, and before you swallow-"

"-spit it out and re-eat it!" George rushes out. They both lean towards me.

"No! That is disgusting, I am so not doing that!" My face goes red with the thought of doing it. They look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No! Now if I get a stick and throw it will you leave me alone?" I shout at them. I get up and storm out of the room toward my common room. I hear them laughing. The jerks, I will get them back for embarrassing me like that. I sit in the common room and get bored quickly so I decide to go practice flying. I can't wait till I can get my own broom then try out for the team. I get changed and go to the broom shed grabbing a Cleansweep two. I step into the Quidditch pitch. It's a fine day, wind is slightly drifting and there are no clouds in the sky, the snow on the ground looks beautiful. I go to mount my broom when I hear someone walking behind me. I can't believe those two gingers would have the nerve to follow me. I turn to shout at them to see the Hufflepuff boy standing there looking just as shocked as I am.

"Um I can go ah if y-you want" I stutter. I had failed to notice how handsome he was. He has brown hair and very grey eyes.

"No, no it's ok we can share. It big enough for the two of us." He says smiling. I smile back. "Sorry, Cedric Diggory." He says putting his hand out while his other holds his broom. I'm still in a daze but I manage to take his hand.

"Rose Grey." He looks out to the pitch with a distant look in his eye.

"Do you come here often?" Looking back at me. I notice how tall he his.

"No, I tend to keep in doors because it's the people on the pitch I want to avoid. I'm actually hoping to tryout for the team next year or the year after." At the change of topic to Quidditch a gleam shines in his eye.

"I can help train you seeing as you don't get out much. Do you mind if we start now?" I punch him lightly at his joke.

"Yea that would be great but weren't you going to practice?"

"Na it can wait, let's get started." He guides me to the centre of the pitch and we mount our brooms. He flies next to me and our legs are touching.

"Now you're not holding the broom properly, it has to be like this." He guides my hands to a proper hold which feels more comfortable. He flies in front of me.

He shouts "Now I'm going to run through what my team does for a warm up so you can have a feel through with your broom." I give a thumps up and a cheesy smile. I see him laugh and then fly in front of me leading the way. We do a sort of obstacle course around the pitch for half an hour. We dismount and high-five.

"Well done for you first day, ill have you in shape in no time." I put my hands on my hips giving a joking 'oh no you didn't' look. He cracks up laughing.

I poke his stomach saying "and at the same time we can try to do something about this. I did say try though." Laughing I run off to the broom shed with him swearing vengeance after me.

"Owl me." I shout before I take my last leave to the shed. I receive his Owl that night saying 'Rose, I would like to invite you for the rest of the Christmas holidays to enjoy meals with me at my table as we are both loners. Training will also be everyday after lunch for the holidays. Yours sincerely, Cedric' I send his owl back with my reply of agreement to his terms. As I walk into the Great Hall Cedric is already there. I skip over giving a joyous greeting. He looks barely awake.

"Oh, you one of those morning people." I let out a loud laugh as I sit down and grab some toast.

"No I just hate my table, so I'm happy over sitting somewhere new." He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"You know you can sit wherever you like." He grabs a cup of coffee. I look at the table trying to figure out how to explain it to someone.

"I can't because my house won't let me. Like come on you have heard of me before." I had started to get loud but I quiet down when I notice the Lion house walking in. Fred and George see me at this table and have very confused expressions. I go back to looking at Cedric who has gone pink.

"I have heard rumours but I didn't think they were true."

"It doesn't matter, I just have to behave and ill be fine." What's surprises me next is how angry he gets.

"That's the problem Rose, you shouldn't have to , you should be able to act like a normal person with our having to pay with beatings everyone you slip from that very thin line they drew for you." The Hall went quiet, even the few teachers there were looking over. I couldn't feel so embarrassed right now, well it could be worse. I look at my plate not looking at him. Chatter has gone back to the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things." He says. I look up at his entrancing grey eyes that are looking into my sea blue.

"It's true though, but Cedric you have to know there is nothing I can do. If you want to help then don't bring me up in any way. Give the Slytherins grief for other reasons." He nods accepting that fact. I smile at him, get up to leave for the door.

"Ill see you at lunch then." The two weeks leading to Christmas flew. I don't see much of the trio, or the twins. It was just me and Cedric most days. We would also go to the Library and study next to each other for company. I could sometimes help him with his potions and he would always

be able to help me with any of my work. He pushed me hard with practice to get me faster and stronger. We then used the Quidditch gear to practice. I found out very quickly as in within two hours of trying that I wasn't up for a seeker position which helped narrow down practice.

For the first time I woke up on Christmas Day and there wasn't any kids jumping on me. It was pure bliss. I went to the common room and notice that I had received more present then I realised. I got a potion kit from Snape, Quidditch Through the Ages from Cedric, a whole bunch of Zonko's products from Fred and George they also seemed to have sent me a sweater which was dark green with a 'R' in the centre. The note said it was from their mum so ill have to send her a thank you. The last gift I opened was from Hermione which was the Every Flavour Beans. I got changed making sure I put the Sweater on. I had sent everyone gifts as well but I really wasn't expecting anything. Breakfast and lunch was normal with Cedric. I said my thanks and gave my wishes to everyone before I grabbed my gear and we headed to the pitch. We did our training and it was going good before I noticed Fred and George sitting in the stands. Who couldn't spot their fiery red hair and bright blue sweaters with 'F' and 'G' on them. Cedric flew over.

"Just ignore them. When you make the team you will be competing in front of hundreds of people."

"I know." Fred starts cheering, George them follows. I face palm.

"Squash the Hufflypuffly bug!" Cedric goes red, flies to the ground and dismounts. I quickly follow. I discard my broom and run in front of him putting a hand on his chest.

"There not worth it." I turn to look at the two idiots on the stands who are now walking slowly down towards us. He turns away and looks like he wants to punch something. He then calms down.

"Let's go Cedric." I have my hand out so he can take it. We had grown close over the last two weeks. He takes it and we walk off.

"Rose?" George calls after me. I know he will think I'm choosing Cedric over him but I'm not it's just so Cedric doesn't rip his head off. Cedric stops and turns which causes both of us to turn. Fred and George were about 10 feet away. Cedric takes my face with his two hands and leans down, kissing me on the lips. It sent butterflies and fireworks off in my stomach. I place my arms around his neck. He hands go to my waist. We break away.

"George, No!" I hear Fred shout before I'm shoved off Cedric to the ground by George and I hear a painful crunch as he punches Cedric's nose.

"George! What are you doing?" I shout at him. He goes to punch him again but Cedric's on the ground holding his nose, blood is streaming down his face. I rush to him, glaring at George.

"Well" I'm so pissed off. George almost looks shocked at what's he's done. I notice Fred is standing back looking round waiting for the conversation to finish.

"He was- he was- to you" I help Cedric up deciding to ignore George completely now.

"Come on let's get you to the Hospital wing you big girl." I say trying to lighten it up for him.

"Shut up." He says spitting blood on the ground. We leave the twins standing there. At the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey let's me stay because I'm such a regular. We finally leave with just enough time to get ready for the dinner. He walks me to the dungeons.

"Thank you for helping." He says when we reach our departure.

"No problem, I know a damsel in distress when I see one." I say chuckling.

"Would you be my date to the dinner tonight?" He blurts out. My face goes pink.

"Yea of course, I would love to." He grins then starts running off.

"I'll get you here at 7." I wave a goodbye before I go get ready. The dress I wear to it is the one I ha to buy with my money because my house warden made me buy it for if there was such an occasion. At the time I felt like it was expensive so she put special locks on my trunk that only my wand could unlock. It was also designed for such style of clothing. My dress is a vintage 1950s party dress with emerald-green tulle. It's a velvet strapless dress with shelf bust, boning, fitted waist and full layered tulle skirt. It also has green tufted tulle side detail with small floral appliqués. I wear black velvet bow heels. I do a messy bun with my hair and light makeup. I look at my watch and realise that it's almost 7. I walk towards the entrance of the dungeons where I see Cedric waiting in a messy suit. He looks at me and I see him hold his breath in as he sees me.

"You look amazing." We hold hands as we walk towards the Great hall.

"You look pretty smashing yourself." Smirking at him. I feel a laugh rumble through him. At dinner it's fun. Cedric and I make lots of jokes and talk to each other occasionally taking in the others. I happen to notice that George is in a bad mood the whole way through though, glaring at the both of us. Dinner finished and we decide to talk a walk. At the Entrance of the Great Hall Fred starts calling. "George wait!"

We turn to see him storming over with Fred running to catch up. Cedric stands in front of me protectively.

"I think it should be the other way round." I say half laughing because of the situation.

"Rose can I talk to you." George says rudely.

Before I can say anything Cedric says "No she's busy at the moment."

"She can speak for herself, if you don't want her to speak just go back to eating off her face." George snaps. Cedric starts to advance at him which I can see is what he wanted.

"Please don't" I say standing in front of him. He's looking over my head at George but looks down at me and softens his gaze. He leans down and kisses my forehead affectionately. I lightly punch him before walking back into the Great hall with George.

"What?" Crossing my arms across my chest.

"Please don't do this."

"Do what? You have to be specific George."

"Anyone but him." I get mad at that.

"So Draco is ok for you then?" I snarl at him. "As long as your ok and happy." He looks shocked and then embarrassed.

"Is it because in happy? Is that why?" Tears escape my face. I hit his shoulder. He still hasn't said anything so I leave and find Cedric there.

"I'm going to kill him." He says when he sees my face. He takes my hand and we leave and go on a nice walk which ended with us getting our togs and going swimming in the Black Lake.

**_A.N_**

**_sorry i tried to put the link up for the dress she wears but it wont work so I hope you got an idea if not you can always google 50s vintage dress / 1950s dress / Some Great Reward and go to images and its the first dress :P_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry about all the grammar mistakes doing this on my iPod and it doesn't come up. Disclaimer to the fact that I only own Rose and her owl (that will hopefully appear soon again) and to all the quotes I take from the book and use. sorry about it being short but wanted to finish book one :D enjoy**_

Everyone started to come back two days after our swim in the Lake. It made it harder to see Cedric because of the end of year tests coming up and Quidditch practice. Draco was more of an ass coming back to Hogwarts. The first morning back was painful. I was sitting at my normal seat on the Slytherin table for breakfast. You could hear him from miles away with Pansy and her flock following him. He sits in his usual spot across from me.

"Why do you sit with HER Draco?" Pansy's all over him and he looks so uncomfortable.

I don't take my eyes off him as I speak "He likes to piss me off, that's why."

"I didn't ask you, Grey." She's a little too mad over me just speaking.

"Sit with us Pansy." Draco's patting the seat next to him. She reluctantly sits, her friends doing the same next to her. I go back to reading my potions book.

"Now Rose, a little birdie has told me that you have a relationship with Diggory. Is this true?" I look up from my book to see him clasping his hands in front of himself. His knuckles are white as he clenches them. His eyes are cold, and I can't figure out what he's trying to get at. I slam my book shut.

"Maybe I do Draco, why do you care?" I can't believe two guys have had a go at me about it within a few days. I notice Pansy is listening in as she talks to her friends.

"I was told to keep you in check, fraternising with the enemy is not the way to go." He's holding his wand now flicking it through his fingers. I hold my eyes on it because I know the pain it brings.

"I don't need you as a guardian Draco!" I get up off the bench and storm from the Hall. Cedric sees me and chases after me.

"Are you ok?" He asks a worried tone on his voice. This sends me off the edge.

"Why does no one in this God forsaken place think I can look after myself!" Everyone is looking at us. This is also our first fight, well my first shouting at him. He has a hurt look in his eyes.

Walking off he shouts back "Ok take some time." I run off to a quiet corner of Hogwarts. As we were in our last few months of our first year, we were kept very busy. The thought of our first set of tests coming up made me feel sick. We were kept loaded with homework that made out heads explode with stress. Snape helped me have fun by doing potions in our spare time.

"Ok now add one bat spleen to the cauldron." Snape says as we make a swelling solution. I know it doesn't sound exciting but its year 2 work so it's hard for me at the moment till I get the hang of it. I do the next parts of the potion and then it's complete.

Snape looks in the cauldron "Excellent work Rose."

"As always, aye?" I say smirking.

He laughs. "Yea as always." I get up to leave and head for the door.

"Oh and Rose because I have taken your time don't bother with this week's homework. You have shown your ability quiet well with this potion."

"But I love doing the homework. I'll add a twist onto it for you this week then." I'm just leaving when I hear him say "be careful." I know he worries for me, he's like a father. I'm at the library a lot for the next few days because none of the older boys in Slytherin house go there. I was hoping to see Hermione but she seems to be very busy with Harry and Ron gallivanting around the place. I'm sitting there one day and Cedric sits at my table across from me. I smile at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the other day." He doesn't look at me or say anything so I go back to my work.

"Are you free after lunch? I could help you with your Quidditch practice if you want?" He asks this so casually as if nothing had ever happened. I grin up at his face and he smiles back.

"I've practiced so I hope I don't waste you." He just laughs and we go back to studying.

After lunch we practiced for a few hours before I grow tired and ask for a break. We hold hands as he walks me back to Slytherin house. I feel like it's slightly awkward now between us. We kiss before I go inside. Two days later the unthinkable happens. We were a few days before the end of the year. Snape was acting weird and I hadn't seen Hermione for a while. I was walking to Potions when I was pulled into a classroom by the older boys again.

"Well we meet again." Says Flint as I'm cornered in a room. He has two other boys with him. He takes out his wand and with an evil glint in his eye says "Incarcerous". Rope is then ties around my hands tying them to the feet of the desks holding me in place at the centre of the room. His friend hands him something that I don't see.

"My father heard that Slytherin got a half-breed and was so disgusted he gave me this for Christmas." It's a black leather whip. One of his friends comes round and takes off my Hogwarts robe leaving me with just my thin white shirt. Flint walks round behind me. He then puts a cork from a wine bottle in my mouth.

"You will need this." He whispers. The first crack comes. Searing pain is going down my back. The fourth comes and tears are streaming down my face. The seventh and I now can't notice the blood pouring down my back. The twelfth is almost painless but I know can't hold the cork in my mouth and it drops to the ground. He gets to twenty and I'm close to passing out. I hear the cracking stop and the ropes disappearing. I collapse on the floor in a pool of my blood, struggling to breathe. He kneels in front of me. Grabbing my face to bring me closer to his.

"This will teach you to behave like a Slytherin. You step out of line again, you will pay." He gets up and I hear them faintly leave. I manage to take out my wand and produce a little blue bird.

"Severus Snape." I tell it. It flies off to find him. He will know what it means because this was the first thing he taught me to do in case of an emergency. The bird will then guide him back to me.

It's not too long before I hear the sound of running footsteps along the floor. The door swings open loudly.

"Rose!" He shouts as he runs to me grabbing my hand. I clench his hand to let him know I'm alive. I close my eyes, I'm getting so tired. I hear Snape start a spell.

"Vulnera Sanentur" over and over. It feels good. He stops and I feel him pick me up and then it feels like we're flying. Then I think I pass out because I wake up in a hospital bed with Snape next to me. I look at him and half-smile.

"You gave me a heart attack." He looks pretty angry. I don't say anything. Madam Pomfrey comes over and says that I can leave because I'm pretty much all better. Snape helps me out and we leave but we don't go to the common room we head in another direction. I don't ask where we are going. We stop in front of a gargoyle. Snape says "Cockroach Clusters" to it so I give him a weird look but he's not looking at me. A staircase is formed. He puts his hand on my back and leads me up to an office with no other than Dumbledore.

"Please sit." He says in his calm voice he always seems to have. I sit and Snape stands to the side.

"You have had quite an adventure Miss Grey." This comment from him floods my memories causing me to cry silently. I stare at my lap, the tears fall on my clasped hands as I try to keep myself together.

"We have had a letter from your orphanage." I look at Dumbledore shocked. "Your House Warden said that they had a lot of kids arrive and they have run out of room." He pauses for a moment. "As you are the oldest, they have requested that you stay here over the Summer Break till you finish your schooling. We can't do that because we would need people to look after you so we have the problem of finding you a home." I let out a sob. I'm homeless, with no friends or family.

Then the old man continues. "That's where Professor Snape comes in. He has talked to your House Warden and is going to legally adopt you so you can stay at his house over the summer break." I look at Snape but he's looking out the window.

"Snape is going to take you tonight because of the recent events for your mental wellbeing and any possible future physical wellbeing." I nod in agreement to his terms. Dumbledore indicates for me to stand and then he leaves the room. I turn to Snape who is looking at me.

"Your things are already there." He looks awkward for a minute before walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me to the fireplace.

"Ready?" I nod in reply which is all we need because we leave in a POOF in shades of green.

We had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room; it had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.

"Follow me." He has gone back to the same tone as if we had just met. He leads me to a hidden door that was in the bookcase. We walk up a narrow stair case to a very short hallway. It has three doors down it and I guess one is mine. He walks to the closest one and opens it to reveal a small room with a single bed with a dark blue duvet cover on the far corner of the room. My truck was placed neatly at the end of the bed. It had a window on the far wall by the bed with a fan on the windowsill with Snow in her cage. Next the bed was a dressing table with four draws ready for me to place my jeans and T-shirts in.

"This is your room while you are here." I look up at him, he seems so distant.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts till school finishes." A tear slides down my cheek. He turns me to face him and he kneels down.

"Please don't leave." I get out. I don't know why all of a sudden I don't want to be alone. It seems the idea of being alone here would be too much.

"I promise to come home every day after lessons. I have a house elf that will look after you." He snaps his fingers.

With a CRACK a small dirty looking thing appears.

"This is Lucia" indicating to the house elf. I wave to it and Snape waves his hand away in disgust to it. Lucia disappears with another CRACK. He turns back to me and embraces me in a hug.

"I have to go now but I will be back ok?" I nod meekly to him. He gets up and snaps his fingers leaving me alone in my dank, dark room.

_**A.N please Review. Two reviews for next chapter and please give suggestions or advice. Sorry if I don't do all the advice but I will try.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, no excuses I hope u enjoy this chapter, please review after :D**_

_**I do not own anything besides my characters. I don't own the quotes I have used and the slight edit I made to it.**_

* * *

I sat on the bed after Snap left surveying my new surroundings. A silent tear escaped from my eye. There was no point in wiping it away. Snow hooted from her cage by the window. I walked over to her and opened her cage, then the window. She didn't wait a second before flying into the cool night. I went and got into my new bed still in my uniform. I lay there staring at the wall for what felt like hours. I barely acknowledge Lucia come in to tell me dinner is ready. She stands there awkwardly as I continue to stare into the distance.

"Miss?" She squeaks, a tone of worry in her voice. I don't reply, the only movement is me closing my eyes. I hear the familiar pop of her apparating. The exhaustion of the last few days fly's at me and I finally fall asleep.

*Flint walks round behind me. He then puts a cork from a wine bottle in my mouth.

"You will need this." He whispers. The first crack comes. Searing pain is going down my back. The fourth comes and tears are streaming down my face. The seventh and I now can't notice the blood pouring down my back. The twelfth is almost painless but I know can't hold the cork in my mouth and it drops to the ground. He gets to twenty and I'm close to passing out.*

I wake up suddenly. Mixture of sweat and tears are dripping all over me. I hear my bedroom door slam open and in comes Snape still in his normal clothes even though it's now pretty late. He runs to me and takes me in his arms.

"I heard you screaming." I can't reply because I'm now sobbing.

"Get some rest we'll talk about this in the morning." He gets up and leaves just as quickly as he arrived. I lie back down in a foetal position. I don't want to sleep but I can't stay awake any longer.

The day after my nightmare Snape said he had business to attend to at Hogwarts and will have to stay there till the end of the school year. It's been a few weeks now and I haven't heard from him. I stay in my room, lying in bed staring at the same piece of wall. Lucia comes in often to check that I'm still alive and try's (and fails) to get me to eat. I know the elf will panic if I don't eat soon but I don't care. I lose track of time quickly as I lie here and I soon start to think that Snape has abandoned me. I then find out it must be around June when I hear him arrive back at the house, this means I've been here for about a month now I think. I hear him bumble around his own home as I just lie here. I feel my eyes role. Typical male, thinking I have to be tiptoed around. I watch the sun rise from the same spot as every morning and it's just the same as the last 29 mornings. My door bangs behind me and the hairs on my back flick up at the sudden cold air.

"Lucia tells me you haven't been eating?" He booms at me. I can feel him over me. He doesn't wait for me to say anything.

"And by the looks of it you haven't." I turn to him, still in bed, fury written all over my face.

"What is the point in me eating when I'm dead when I get back anyway?" I shout up to him. It must look like a pretty awkward argument. Snape in his usual surly tone pointedly says

"Flint's father didn't want him at Hogwarts anymore so he moved him. Probably to that far off boy's school." He said this with a sigh so I almost didn't believe him. I just give a little nod up at him trying to take this in.

"Now hurry up and get dressed so you can have breakfast." And with that he storms off again slamming my door.

"Fine daddy dearest." I say to myself getting up slowly. I find my favourite pair of jeans and a shirt, doing a quick fitting charm on them to make it fit before going downstairs to the dining room. The dining room is just off the living room with a small four seated table. Lucia is popping everywhere finally having people to serve. Snape is sitting at one side of the table with the Daily Prophet and a coffee. I sit across from him as quietly as I can and grab some toast that's on the table. He sets down the Daily Prophet and looks at me.

"What?" I don't bother to hide the annoyance in my voice and the amusement shows on his.

"I'm surprised something fit after your hunger strike." He takes a sip from his coffee and I half wish he will choke.

I look down at my hands. "It won't stop you know."

"What?"

"All of it. Just because one person is gone doesn't mean all evil in the world is gone like that." I'll have to remember to write that down later. I look deep at his face to try and guess what he's thinking. He's just too good at his own game though.

"Have you taken into account what Draco said at the end of last term?" I'm very shocked. How did he know?

"He said that he had to keep me in check or line or something." He leans on the table towards me.

"You need to listen to him Rose." I let out a snort. I couldn't believe this.

"You have got to be kidding me! Listen to him?"

"You need to start acting like a Slytherin and start looking like a Slytherin. No other house wants you because you are one and your own house doesn't want you because you don't fit in." I look at him hard; I really want to throw something.

"Thanks for the moral support."

"Just do what he says and you won't get hurt, well from most of the guys anyway." I can't believe this. I storm to my room and fall on my bed sleeping all day yet again. Thankfully I'm left alone.

It's halfway into August and I finally got contact from the outside world. Snow did not appreciate the extra company. It was an old batty owl that flew into most of my things before landing and then I finally received my letter which was from George. He wrote:

_Hey Rose,_

_Sorry this has taken so long but well I'm such an idiot for telling you who you can date. I just don't trust him but I miss us being friends._

_I heard about what happened with Flint and his friends from Percy and if he was still at school I would beat the living day lights out of him. I'm just glad he's gone._

_Well you missed a good end of year prank up with Fred and me. We got the leavers good with dung bombs. Oh Slytherin won the house cup! Just kidding you did and then we Gryffindors stole it from you._

_Well I hope you well and you better reply or Fred and I will hunt you down with our flying car and kidnap you from wherever you are._

_George_

He always knows how to make me laugh, even in a letter. I write a quick reply and send their demented owl on its way. I'm not allowed to mention to anyone that Snape is now my guardian because of his 'reputation' as he puts it but I think there's something else going on and I'm going to find out what it is.

One week goes by and I feel the idea of school coming closer and closer. It's the 24th of August exactly eight days till we have to be at the train station for Hogwarts. I'm not excited I'm beyond nervous. Snape calls me into the lounge where he spends most of his time. He's sitting in his normal seat in the corner of the room with the Daily Prophet as usual. I stand there awkwardly waiting for him to hurry up. He sets down the paper and looks at me.

"Rose on Monday I want you to travel to Diagon alley and spend the week at the Leaky Cauldron." he puts his hand up because he knows I'm going to object.

"I have to go to Hogwarts early and you can't come with me nor will I let you stay here by yourself with that elf. Your parents left you a fair amount of money at Gringotts so I want you to get suitable clothes that a Slytherin would wear." He picks up the paper and goes back to reading.

I let out a moan and stomp to my room, slamming several doors along the way. I can't believe this, yes it was a little freedom out of the stupid house but shopping. I hate shopping and Slytherins wear prissy, skirts. At least they wear dark clothes though, that I can live with.

The dreaded day arrived where I was to be off for my little freedom. I packed all my belongings for the school year in my trunk and got Snow ready in her cage. I made sure I had the supply list for next year. I had received it last week via owl and it was chock full of Gilderoy Lockhart's crap of nonsense. He was a load of bull, a story writer that everyone wanted to believe in. I drag my things down the narrow stairs to the fireplace. Snape looks to have left a note on the top of the fireplace. It says:

_Rose_

_Don't get into trouble and do not mess with the Malfoys. Enjoy the shopping. I will talk with you next week._

_Your legal guardian_

_Snape_

Knowing him he'll probably have someone following me the whole time. I shake my head before scrunching up the note and stuffing it into my back jean pocket. I manage to shove everything into the fireplace for travel. I'm pretty sure there was an easier way to get all my things there but hey no one's told me so I'm stuck with a cramped floo ride. I grab a handful of floo powder and throw in at my feet shouting "Diagon Alley", I hate the wizard transport system.

I arrive at a very dingy pub but slightly cosy all the same. The land lord comes over to me wiping his dirty hands on his even dirtier apron.

"Room?" He grunts. I nod quickly because he towers over me. He grabs my trunk and starts to walk up a flight of stairs. We walk to the first floor and stop at room 11. He drops my trunk, takes out a key, hands it to me while taking my coins for payment and then walks off again. I put down Snows cage and unlock my room. It's not a bad room. It had a bed in the middle, a fireplace, and a window. Bigger then my room at 'home' but it looks like it would fall apart at any moment. I grab Snow and my trunk, placing both of them by the window. Snow immediately craves for the outdoors and freedom so I let her outside into the London air. I go to my bed which is a queen and lie down facing the ceiling. It's comfy even if I do feel like even the slightest breath will make it collapse right underneath me. Well I've had enough of the indoors for the past few months it's time for this shopping to get started and finished. I head to Diagon Alley and its bustling, the colours are everywhere. People are talking, moving, laughing, and its music to my ears. I head to Gringotts to get out my moolah. In my vault I find that I have both wizard and muggle money, well the goblins probably think I'm a freak as well. I take out enough to buy a battleship in both muggle and wizard money and I then hit the streets to find a decent clothes store. I find Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasions store but it seems to be lacking in the Slytherin style that I seem to have to wear. I exit politely and walk further down the street finally getting to a classy looking clothes store called Twilfitt and Tattings. The store is very stylish on the inside and a witch in her early thirties comes at me like I was prey.

"Welcome!" She booms at me taking me by the arm and pushing me onto a stand for measuring. "What can we do for you?" She already had her tape measure out and ready in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"I need clothes in a style that will be suitable for a Slytherin." I say looking at my figure in the giant mirror before me. She starts measuring me all over.

"Ah yes we have a lot of regular customers from that house. The Malfoy family being one of them." I can't help but roll my eyes. Just great.

Three hours later and I had several outfits that would please people enough to leave me alone. I take them back to my room before collapsing onto my bed. Day one down. I stay in my room for the next day but on Wednesday I decide to finish this horrible deed of shopping. Only problem is that I now have to wear these clothes. I look at my trunk and the new clothes. I hadn't left my room just so I didn't have to walk the streets in these clothes or the stupid shoes. I decide on a black cashmere jumper sweater thing. It's comfy though. With it I wear a Scottish tartan pinkie skirt which has really cool buckles on the side so at least I feel slightly like my old self. Shoes were the hardest to choose I got stick with the black and grey checkered sued ankle boots. I'm going to kill myself with these. I finally get the boots on when I forget to put on the stockings. I groan but take then off and start again. I leave my hair down and I leave my face the way it is. I'm not changing all in one day. I finish my shopping in a few muggle stores in London and then I head to Diagon Alley. So far I haven't caused too many looks, mostly from wizards and witches. I step into the Alley looking at the bustle. I see a lot of Hogwarts students as it's so close to school time. I awkwardly pull on my skirt to try to get it longer. I walk down the street and weirdly enough I see Hagrid the games keeper at Hogwarts. It isn't hard to miss him because he's so huge so I don't miss the fact he's with Harry Potter and they came out of Knockturn Alley, which is very strange. I didn't want them to see me so I stayed looking at a store window for a few minutes till they had walked off.

"We'll if it isn't Rose Grey back from the dead." I could distinguish that cold icy tone anywhere. I turn to the slightly taller blonde haired boy and plaster a smile on my face.

"Well Draco this is a surprise. Fancy seeing you here." He almost seems shocked by my response but he just nods. He's wearing a black tailored suit that makes him look even whiter then he already was.

"You look very different." He looks me up and down which makes my skin crawl.

"We'll I'm taking your advice and trying to fit into the house I was placed in." He just nods looking confused. A man walks over which just looks like an older Draco. He walks with standard and has this weird cane with him.

"Draco who is your friend." Draco looks awkward, like he doesn't want to be here.

"Father this is Rose Grey from school, she's in my year in Slytherin house. Rose this is my Father, Lucius Malfoy." He's dripping with formality that it makes me want to be sick but I smile politely anyway. It's what Snape wants. Lucius looks shocked at my name.

"Rose Grey, well I thought your family was tragically killed by Fenrir Grayback you along with them. Such a surprise to see you here." He smiles down at but I know I'm not falling for this fool.

"Yes alive and healthy." My nails are digging into my skin. Draco doesn't know what to make of this exchange. Lucius starts walking off.

"Come along Draco. We can't be seen in public socializing with..." He looks back at my down his nose as if I was dirt but I stand my ground. "...blood traitors." With a swish of his cloak the Malfoys are off down the street to do who's know what. I didn't realise how stiff I was standing and so now my feet are killing me. I hobble down the street awkwardly and look in at Quality Quidditch Supplies, I need a broom if I want to make the team this year and seeing as I was made to 'shop' I can afford to buy I nice broom. I buy the Nimbus 2000, I don't buy the Nimbus 2001 because I'm trying to blend in and most of the team have really crappy brooms anyway. They deliver it to my room so I walk further down the street towards Flourish and Blotts. Before I can get there though I'm attacked in a hug by two ginger people.

"Fred! George! Get off me!" They finally do looking happy. I tidy myself up. Fred looks awkwardly around and says something about seeing Lee Jordan from school leaving just me and George. He looks me up and down which seems to happen a lot from guys.

"What are you wearing?" He asks jokingly.

"Clothes, those things people wear every day for modesty." I retort.

"Ok ok was just asking. You look different that's all." He says crossing his arms and looking around the street.

"I was told to fit in and that's what I'm doing. You look different to, taller, fatter." I laugh at the last part bringing a smile to his face.

"You never needed to fit in Rose. You were fine before. And well me my mum is an amazing cook, you should try it sometime." I blush at his comment and don't look at his face.

"I need to get my books for school today so I better go."

"My mother is there getting all our books so I'll go with you." I don't stop him but it feels awkward. We into Flourish and Blotts to see the Malfoys there and the Weasley's. We were standing behind Lucius with Draco on his left.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they? Let me see. Red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book... you must be the Weasleys." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. George starts to move forward but I grab his hand and put my other hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't you'll just make a fool of yourself." I say to him. He calms down and squeezes my hand; I squeeze back and go to his side still holding his hand waiting for the argument to finish. Arthur Weasley puts out his opinion.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with muggles and other sort. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucius looks at me when he says this as well to which Draco laughs. I manage to hold George back as they sweep out of the store. I quickly let go of his hand feeling my face blush and looking at George he is red in the cheek too. He introduces me to his parents and I say a hello to everyone before they have to go off.

"I'll see you next week." I say to his retreating form. He turns and smiles at me.

"Yea, ill save you a seat on the train." And with that he's gone. It was good to have had those familiar laughs that we used to have. I purchase my books, sidestepping Lockhart. The week flys by and before I know it its September the first.

* * *

_**so thanks for the wait, ill try to be quick on the next chapter.**_

_**this is the link for the outfit she wears in Diagon Alley if you want to check it out, let me know if the link doesnt work, you need to put it in google and it comes up with it :D**_

_** purple_plaid_python/set?id=98023585**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A.N_**

**_So my fanfic is prob real confusing, I'm half doing it on the book events and half doing it on movie events so I'm sorry if you get confused._**

* * *

Well its train day as I call it. September the first, dooms day. Most kids would wake with a skip in their step but not me; I dread every movement I make towards that machine. I was about to put on a dress when something flew into my window of my room. I opened the window hastily to find George's owl. I took the letter it sent me to find George's scrawl on it. All it said was

Be yourself. Well great piece of everything I own. I give the owl a treat and send it on its way. Looking at the dress I decide I can't wear this. Why do I have to flipping please everyone. Draco, Snape, Bloody Slytherins, now George. I decide on my black French Valencia Peplum Top with Leather Front Slim Pants. These pants I love, they make me feel so me and rock. The worst part as usual was the shoes I was stuck with a pair of black suede pump. Hell in a shoe shape to me, at least if Draco or Pansy annoyed me today I could take it off and stab them with it. I finally finish packing all my belongings so I'm now ready to leave. The good thing is that my maid is also sending my things to the platform so I don't have to try to get it all in the stupid fireplace. I head to the Leaky cauldron fireplace and make my leave. To be honest I didn't even know platform 9 3/4 had a fireplace. Well I arrive in shades of green. I hate traveling this way but hey it's the only way at the moment. I walk out to see I'm just at the other end of the train. I easily spot my things in line waiting to be boarded onto the train.

"Rose!" I look around for the person calling. It's the red hair that does it again. I spot Fred and George and we wade through the crowd to get to each other. George looks at me and grins.

"That's more appropriate." I'm about to say something when I feel a tap on my shoulder. George doesn't look happy and Fred puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. I turn round to see Cedric there grinning at me.

"Cedric!" I shout jumping into his arms. He wraps his around my waist leaning down and kissing me on the lips. It's a long lost kiss as we haven't been in contact. I hear a cough behind me so I break apart remembering that we're in public. I feel a chuckle come from Cedric. He grabs my hand as I turn to face the twins. Cedric turns into my hair.

"We better go get a seat before there all gone." His breath on my skin is something I've missed.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Cedric starts walking me off towards the train but I can't help look back. George has an unhappy look on his face as he looks at me and Fred is talking to him with a hand on his shoulder. I turn away feeling bad that I had to choose.

He finds a compartment that empty and sits down beckoning for me to sit next to him to which I oblige. He turns towards me and puts his hand on my cheek, kissing me gently on the neck and then my lips. My hands go behind his neck weaving my hands through his hair. He starts getting rough and then his hand starts moving up my leg. I put one of mine on it to stop him which he takes the hint. The door to our compartment then bangs open.

"George!" I hear as we break apart. I look up to see a red-faced George sitting across from me and Fred standing at the door.

"Sorry everywhere else is full." He mumbles. Cedric finds this slightly amusing.

"It's alright you can sit with us." He takes my hand as he leans back in the seat. Fred looks awkwardly around before closing the door and sitting down. We all sit there not saying anything and then the trolley lady comes by and we all scramble for food trying to make light conversation over it. Cedric then gets up, kissing me on the way out and say he's going to get changed and see some friends of his. I notice George clench his fists as he leaves. The door closes.

"What is your problem?!" I shout at him. He looks shocked.

"I have no problem; don't know what you're on about." A chuckle comes from Fred which earns him a hit from his brother.

"You can't stand him, you don't like him touching me, you won't leave us alone."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you, like he's about to eat you. It's disgusting." George is looking at his hands.

"I can't believe you. I thought we were past this nonsense and we were friends again?" I get up and grab my uniform opening the door. I go and get changed leaving him calling after me. I leave the changing room to find Fred standing outside.

"Have you come on behalf of him to apologise." He looks hurt at my dig but proceeds to walk with me.

"No Rose I'm not he can do that all on his own."

"Then what is it?" He grabs my arm and turns me to him.

"He cares about you that's all. We all do but he has become very protective over you." With that he walks into the compartment leaving me to collect my thoughts. I don't want to have to go back in there but all of a sudden I hear Draco's annoying squeal of a voice coming down the passage so I found I had no choice. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Cedric refused to let go of my hand and George was clearly showing that it was annoying him. We arrive at Hogsmeade station just after dark. The scurry to get out was crazy. Cedric kisses me on the cheek saying something about sitting with his friends and he'll talk to me later. I walk awkwardly with Fred and George to a carriage. The carriages are black in colour, with headlamps attached to the front. What is interesting is the creatures that pull them. I reach over and pat one. It's like a black horse all inside out.

"Rose what are you doing?" I look up at the twins on the carriage who look like they've just seen the weirdest thing.

"I'm patting the horse thing?"

"There's nothing there." Says Fred as he looks at George. I look back at the horse and step onto the carriage. The boys start talking about some joke product and I get lost in my thoughts about the weird horse that's pulling the carriage and I can only see.

At the Great Hall doors I part way with the twins giving them a little wave and half smile before sitting in my usual spot at the Slytherin table. For once I was enjoying myself, no one was bugging me and then Draco sits down across from me.

"Ah Rose." He says with a smile leaning down on the table. Crabbe and Goyle sit on either side of him.

"I was enjoying myself Draco." I decide to look anywhere but at his smug face.

"And we both know that we can't have that. Anyway I heard that you were still in cahoots with Diggory." I can't help but look at him now.

"And so what if I am. It's none of your business."

"Don't forget who you're dealing with Rose." He gets up and leaves just as the first years start to come through the door. I don't pay attention to the sorting, I just idly sit there playing with my knife and fork. We get a few kids in our house but not much which is good, we don't need any more dick heads running around. Dumbledore does his normal spiel and then the food was up. It was amazing as ever, this is the life I missed. Lucia could not make food this good even though I'm pretty sure she's working here now while Snape and I are at school. I get full quickly and leave for the dorm, I was shattered. I walked the way to Slytherin house and it was creepy, I should have waited for everyone else. This walk brings back too many memories from last year that I would much rather forget.

"Pureblood" I say to the door and it opens for me. I get welcomed with warmth but I walk right past the fireplace to my room that I'm still sharing with Pansy and her troop. I go to bed in the same one as last year. I thought I would be able to go to sleep before they came in from the feast but I was wrong. It was the cackling I heard first. It went on for hours talking about Draco and all the good looks he seems to have supposedly. I finally fall asleep after my first day back.

The next day was interesting, and I mean really interesting. Breakfast was just me with the annoying Draco across from me and porridge. It took everything I had not to tip my bowl on his head but I managed not to. Then the post came and that was slightly embarrassing for the Gryffindor table because Ron received a very loud letter which I think everyone said was a howler. Oh and it howled, something about a flying car and hitting the Whomping Willow at school. The Slytherin table couldn't stop pissing themselves they found it that funny, I just felt sorry for the guy. The whole hall could hear the nonsense. I left the boys to cackle and headed to study in the library before my first class of the day, Herbology. We had to repot mandrakes and it gave me a splitting headache even though I had huge earmuffs on. That class went quicker than I expected but I think that was just because Draco was struggling so hard with his pot that he left me alone. I decided to grab lunch from the kitchens and sit in the courtyard at a bench by myself, my peacefulness didn't last long though.

"And I was beginning to wonder where you had got to." It was the same annoying tone I hear day in and day out and Draco came and sat next to me.

"I was enjoying myself, Draco."

"You know I can't let you have that though." We sit quietly looking out into the courtyard. We watch as Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk out and sit down as well.

"Now this is going to be good." He says standing up, he beckons at me. "Come on get up and come with me."

I look up at him surprised that he would treat me as if I was a dog. He grabs my forearm and drags me towards the trio causing me to trip slightly. He let's go and walks towards them with me following. It seemed that a boy from their house with a huge camera had noticed that they had arrived or mainly that Harry had arrived as he was snapping away at him.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter." He says this loudly which caused stares. Crabbe and Goyle appear and saunter behind him.

"Everyone queue up!" He shouts to everyone watching. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos." I half cower behind Draco trying to hide but he grabs me and pulls me up next to him to get a full view of the mockery. I get death stares from Harry and Ron but Hermione just gives me a sympathising look.

"No, I'm not." Harry says finally. "Shut up Malfoy." His fists are clenched and I'm scared that this is going to end in a fist fight with me in the middle. The boy with the camera squeaks something but I miss it.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special." Half the courtyard is listening in now. I turn to him.

"Draco don't push it." I try to persuade with him but I just get pushed roughly to the side.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron says angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and ale you away from school." He says sneeringly. I can't help but glare at him. He puts on a high-pitched voice. "If you put another toe out of line -" I hear laughter behind me and I can only guess that's it's the bunch of Slytherins watching.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter, it'd be worth more than his family's whole house." Draco says with a smirk. Before I can try to get him to stop Ron has his wand out which I notice has tape on it, he points it at Draco. Hermione whispers something to him quickly and then the 'golden hero' comes to save the day. He starts talking to Harry about the signed photos and then the nerve of it all he gets a photo with Harry from the small boy. Then he's swept away. I roll my eyes and Draco catches it which makes him laugh.

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan then?" I laugh. The crowd had dispersed and its time for my next class which happens to be Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I can't stand the guy." I say walking off to DADA leaving him standing there. This was the class I wasn't looking forward as it was with the fool himself. As usual Draco sits himself next to me.

"Did you see Weasley making a fool of himself this morning?" He says very clearly to me so everyone else can hear causing the Slytherins to laugh at the memory.

"No I seemed to miss that, I did however see YOU making a fool of yourself as you were pissing on the floor. Obviously mummy didn't teach you proper manners." Draco goes bright red as everyone laughs. I couldn't help myself; someone had to put him in his place. Ron seemed to find this funniest. I felt a wand dig into my side so I turned my head at Draco.

"Don't mess with me. You do that again and you will regret it." He whispers into my ear. I turn back to the front as Lockhart has just started to come down the steps. I felt a sick feeling form in my stomach, a feeling I had hoped I would never have to feel again.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." He smiles tauntingly.

Rolling my eyes "Oh puhleeze." I say a little too loudly. Draco laughs beside me and so does a few other Slytherins, the Gryffindors however don't find it as amusing. Lockhart pretends not to have noticed but his cheeks go slightly pink. He walks down to the stairs to face the class. He the lifts a large, covered cage an places it on his desk.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." To be honest even this little speech of his has me entranced. I wanted to know what was in that cage, the fear and curiosity was building up for something really good. He whips off the cover to reveal...blue flipping pixies.

"Yes, freshly caught Cornish pixies" he says with a dramatic tone. I roll my eyes and clench my fists. A boy laughs behind me to which Lockhart pounces on the opportunity.

"Laugh if you will, Mr Finnigan. These Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters." I just couldn't take anymore.

"Are you serious?" I say very loudly. Everyone looks at me and the look on Lockhart's face would have been priceless in a different situation.

"Pardon?" He asks.

"This has to be a joke because you can't seriously give us something as menial as this? Like obviously this is advanced for your level but for us it's kind of pushing it." He looks shocked and his face has gone red, I don't know if he's embarrassed or angry it was hard to tell. Draco puts his hand on mine, I think it was to try to calm me down but I barely noticed.

"Snape's office." It was almost a whisper so I thought I misheard him. "Snape's office now!" He shouts at me pointing at the door.

"Gladly, anything's better than your rubbish class." I say standing up and collecting my thing. I storm from the room with everyone staring at me. I'm furious all the way to Snape's office but I compose myself as I knock on the door and then walk in to find him sitting at his desk writing a letter.

"Sit." He says and I collapse in a seat across from him. I wait till he finishes which helps me calm down and then realise how much shit I'm in. He looks up at me.

"I hear you've been causing trouble with your new teacher." I look away from him and let out a heavy breath.

"Rose look at me." I comply and look at his dark eyes.

"He's a complete idiot. Those stories are probably not even true, he probably made them all up." I let this all out in a rush and it makes him smile.

"He is your teacher and he was the only person to take the job. You must sit there and not say anything that's going to end you up back in this room. You hear me?" He lays his demands down so I decide to compromise.

"Fine but I will only do this if you put my name forward on the Quidditch team." He leans back in his chair. "Females never make the team and I'm the best person there is since Flint has gone and I've been practicing. I can do this and I really want this." I'm pretty much begging at this point. He doesn't say anything but looks warily at me.

"What position?" He asks taking a quill and paper. I beam at him.

"Chaser." He looks up at me. "What? It's the one ill be good at the best and it's an open space." He starts writing away to who I'm guessing is the new captain this year.

"Draco will be on the team this year as well." He says with a casual tone.

"What!" I blurt out which causing Snape to look back up at me from his writing. "It won't be a problem. We can 'bond' more." A shudder goes down my spine at the thought.

"You best be off." He says with a sigh. I smile at him and then I rush round and hug him before leaving the room.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**so that was a quick write and im already starting the next chapter: well heres the link for her outfit for the train. sorry if it doesnt work because they dont seem to wont to on here :( but just google it in images and it will come up as the first one :D**_

_** Sexy Black Outfit by lizzybonescair on Polyvore**_


End file.
